Banished
by Jcgilm
Summary: When Percy gets banished to another world how will everyone else react
1. Chapter 1

_**OKAY AFTER A LOT OF TIME OFF, I AM BACK WITH A BRAND NEW STORY, THAT IS MUCH LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE WHICH WAS JUST IDEAS SOOOOOO YEAH, PLEASE ENJOY "BANISHED" THANK YOU**_

Percy's POV

We were fighting for our lives, the Romans were coming down in droves, Annabeth and I were trying to knock them out, without killing them. Jason was trying to talk to them, trying to calm them down, Leo was on festus's back trying to back the remaining Romans off, Hazel was on Arion's back creating a vacuum sucking Romans in, Frank was cornering Romans toward the forest in his dragon form, Piper was charmspeaking Romans into running away, Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge was hopefully close with the statue of Athena. We were doing pretty well when I had a tingle down my spine, I turned around just to see Octavian stab Annabeth in the back, she cried out and crumpled to the ground. My vision tunneled, and it was tinged with red, I outstretched my arms and Octavian froze, he couldn't move.

"You … will … regret … that …" I growled

" Percy-" Piper started

I used my other hand and grabbed her neck

"SILENCE SIREN!" I screamed

I lifted her up off the ground, stopping her feeble attempts to speak, Jason roared and charged towards me, I threw her to the ground while still holding control of Octavian, and blasted him with water, he went straight through and called on lightning and blasted it at me, I blocked it with water, then I grabbed him, he couldn't move either, then I grabbed every Roman in the vicinity, but Frank and Hazel were spared

"You will all pay for her life!"

"Percy please" came a voice so small and weak

I looked at the person who said that, it was Annabeth her eyes shone with fear, she was afraid of me. I released

"Annabeth I-"

I was taken to the ground by both Romans and Greeks

"Noooooo I screamed please let me go!"

They dragged me away from the love of my life as she was afraid of me

"Percy you promised." She whispered

I started crying and screaming to be let go but they dragged me away to Olympus


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Sorry the last chapter was so short but this one will be longer and sadder, Ready your tissue boxes, I did *sniff* if i'm crying you know it's bad. Hahahahahahahahaha**_

 _ **I love you guys**_

 _ **In your demigodishessness Peace out**_

Percy POV

When they got me to Olympus I already knew something was going to happen, The whole city was silent, and all I could hear was the Bronze braziers burning. When we got to the steps of the throne room, I could hear gods yelling and arguing, and general chaos in the throne room. When we got to the top the arguing stopped, as if a threat hung in the air. I was brought into the room and my father and Zeus were standing, silent as if they were seeing who would attack first. Not surprisingly Athena stepped in

"While both of you have wonderful arguments, we have company" she indicated toward me and the campers who were holding me

"Ah the hero of Olympus" Zeus said mockingly, Poseidon growled at him

"Son-" Poseidon started

"I called this meeting, You Percy Jackson have become too powerful, and I am calling for your banishment." Zeus confirmed

"Zeus you can't banish my son" Poseidon said firmly

"I can and I will once I get all the votes from this council" Zeus said

Poseidon closed his eyes as if he was trying to keep the raging waters inside him calm

"Brother, this is not up for debate I am saying that he can't be banished, because if you do what motivation will you give other demigods to try harder to get more powerful." He reasoned "If you banish Percy you will be sending a message to all our children that once they get too powerful they're gone too." Poseidon finished

"As much as I dislike Poseidon and his spawns, I have to agree if we do this it tells our children that they can't get much more powerful before they're gone. This seems like poor battle strategy for the future" Athena said

"The decision has already been made, I officially accuse Perseus Jackson of Treason against Olympus, Bring in the 6 of the prophecy they shall be rewarded for saving Olympus."

"Brother there are 7 demigods of the Prophecy." Poseidon corrected

"Not anymore Poseidon, Your son is no longer part of that Prophecy" Zeus said coldly

Poseidon sat back clearly not happy with this decision, then he looked at me with sorrow filling his eyes. The room flashed with Golden light, and there they were Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, and of course my dear Annabeth.

"Annabeth I-" I started

"Save it Percy" She interrupted "I'm tired of empty promises, first Luke and now You, I thought that you were going to keep your promise to me, but I was wrong." She couldn't meet my eyes

Jason glared at me, while Leo stared at me in pity. Frank looked at me in understanding, while Piper looked at me in fear. Hazel looked at me in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe that I was in this position to begin with.

"Now the Trial of Perseus Jackson begins" Zeus announced

TIME SKIP-

"Now after reviewing all the evidence, the council will decide Perseus Jackson's fate" Zeus Announced

"All for Guilty?" Zeus asked

Six Hands raised which included Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus,Hera, Apollo, and Demeter

"All for Innocent?" Zeus asked

Five hands raised which included Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis

"Then it is decided You Perseus Jackson will be banished." Zeus Raised his bolt then Poseidon stepped in

"Brother can I have a word with my son?" He asked

"10 minutes" Zeus said

Poseidon and I walked into another room, and he pulled me aside and said

"I'm sorry son I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough, but I swear to you I will find a way for you to come back, No matter how long it takes"

He was tearing up, he was getting really emotional

"Thanks dad, Just make sure Octavian gets the Justice he deserves." I said

"I will son, and I will arrange a special punishment for him with Hades." He assured

"I know you will dad" I told him with tears in my eyes

"But there is another reason I wanted to talk to you son." He whispered

"What is it?" I asked

"I found out from Athena what world they're sending you to." He told me

"What" I asked

"Yes and what I'll do is give you more control over the ground and water, so you can fit in with the people of this world, and thanks to Athena I will give you all the information you need for for this world."

"Thanks dad." I said sincerely

"Poseidon care to join us?" Zeus asked mockingly

" Of course Lord Zeus" Poseidon grumbled

Zeus then raised his bolt and Zapped me to the other world and everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lord Zeus's Pov (esh did I just write that? Ewww I'll go wash my hands now)

Just after we banished that upstart sea spawn, we needed to get to other business like rewarding the other demigods of the prophecy for saving Olympus

"Okay demigods now for your rewards"

"Jason Grace" my voice THUNDERED through the hall

"Yes father?" my son replied

"We are willing to give you and all your friends Immortality for saving Olympus" I offered (and I hope they don't reject it)

They looked at each other thinking about what just transpired and started talking to themselves, the son of Mars and the Daughter of Pluto started arguing with the rest of the group and both walked from the group and told me

"No sir sorry but we can't accept this offer you have given us" both of the heroes said

I tried to keep my cool, this was the second time that this has happened. They dare to reject my offer! They will pay for that.

"Oh so you would reject my once in a lifetime offer, just like that upstart Perseus Jackson!" my voice was rising

Both of them backed up a bit "I'm sorry sir, but it doesn't feel right to accept that offer when you just banished our friend"

"So you would rather die for your friend than accept my Generous offer?" I asked through my teeth

"Brother calm down" Poseidon said

"I once again agree with Poseidon, these demigods have done nothing wrong" Athena reasoned

"Would you like to join them in death!" I yelled

I snapped my fingers and the son of Mars stick turned ablaze with Greek fire, impervious to water. He screamed and tried to put out the fire, but the stick burned out, and the Son of Mars turned to ash and blew away. The Daughter of Pluto screamed in sheer horror and grief.

"Thanatos! Do your work and take this demigod's soul back to the underworld"

Thanatos came in and the Daughter of Pluto was sobbing on the ground for her fallen comrade and Thanatos touched her forehead and she went limp. The other heroes eyes were as wide as worlds and their mouths were ajar.

"So anyone else want to join them?" I asked

Percy's Pov

It was a cold feeling and all I could see was darkness until the darkness opened up to a bright blue sky, I looked down and screamed, I was rocketing to the earth threatening to turn me into a Percy pancake onto the pavement.

THAT'S IT, ENDING ON A CLIFFHANGER

AND HOW ABOUT THOSE DEATHS EH? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

NO JUST KIDDING IM NOT LAUGHING, I'M CRYING BUCKETS

WELL IN YOUR DEMIGODISHESSNESS PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Hey guys, how about that ending of the last chapter?**_

 _ **People were saying I was like this**_

 _ **You die and you die and you die everyone dies!**_

 _ **And they're right, there is gonna be more death in this one, and I'm probably going to get hanged for this, but SCREW IT I'm doing it anyways prepare for tears**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

Jason's Pov

We all stood there shocked, we just watched my father kill two of the heroes of Olympus, without hesitation or mercy. Then he looked at us and said

"Anyone else want to join them?"

"No sir" I said, "we would be honored to accept your offer"

Piper, Annabeth, and I kneeled, but Leo stayed up (sorry, wait no i'm not hahahhahaha)

"I can't believe you guys" he said "this bastard just killed two of our friends-"

"Shut up Leo …"

"No!" he exclaimed "Zeus killed Hazel and Frank! We should not be bowing to him!"

"You will if you value your life, and the one you left behind" Zeus said

"What did you just say?" Leo said in a dangerously low voice

"Oh we gods know everything, even your promise to the titan Calypso" Zeus mocked

Leo clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. I was afraid he would do something impulsive, like attack zeus or something. We waited for an answer from Leo.

"Father forgive him, he is just-" I started

"No don't defend me, Zeus is right I do value my promise to Calypso" He interrupted "But even then I'm not backing down, this guy is a bastard, first by banishing Percy and secondly killing Frank and Hazel!" he continued "this just shows that Zeus will eventually get to all of us if we don't do exactly as he says, or if something isn't exactly as he wants it"

"You will hold your tongue boy or it'll be removed" Zeus warned

"C'mon give me your best shot" Leo said spreading his arms

"No!" I ran in front of him "Father please don't do this"

"Too late son, he has asked for death" he said

Zeus raised his bolt and zapped Leo and he disappeared, and then we heard screaming outside and everyone ran to the edge only to see Leo falling to his death while Festus was trying to catch him. Then Zeus snapped his fingers and Festus disassembled and fell, and Leo fell to his death. (hehehe I'm gonna be hanged for next chapter too)

Percy's Pov

My mind cleared, and I used my powers of water to catch me out of the sky and lower me slowly to the ground, I looked up and saw what looked like a fluff ball with a arrow on its head

"Not the strangest thing I've seen"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Yoooooo I'm back and better than ever, and how about that last chapter, I was almost killed by fangirls because of last chapter sooo … im going to make it worse**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough* *cough* *cough* well not for a few chapters so i'm going to foreshadow this story like there is no tomorrow**_

 _ **Well**_

 _ **IN THE FAMOUS WORDS OF LEO VALDEZ (WHO MAY OR MAY NOT BE DEAD RN)**_

 _ **IN YOUR DEMIGODISHNESS, AND ALL THAT PEACE OUT**_

 **Leo's POV**

I woke up breathing hard and looking at my surroundings when a voice said

"Rest warrior, you will have your revenge on Zeus soon."

I looked toward the voice, but no one was there. I groaned and sat up

"I must be hallucinating." I commented

"Not hallucinating, your father requested that we save you from your fall." the voice replied "so we brought you here, to the island of Lemnos."

"My father's forge" I said

"Good, as you know long ago, Zeus tied Hera up and hung her over Chaos just dangling there and your father released her, and when Zeus found out he was not too pleased, and threw Hephaestus off Olympus, it took your father a day to land, but when he did he landed here on Lemnos and he made it into his personal forge." she said

"Oh Right, and who are you?" I asked

"I am Thetis" she replied

"Oh right, and i'm the king of the gods" I replied

"It is the truth" Thetis told me

"Okay, i definitely am going crazy now, is this my eternal punishment? Being on this island with voices in my head, making me slowly go crazy." I asked

Thetis laughed and said "no young warrior, you are very much alive, and soon I will send you to a place no man has been to twice." she told me "right after I give you this" the wind blew down a curtain which revealed Festus re-assembled.

"But how? Zeus dis-assembled it while I was falling" i said in awe

"Your father found all the parts and put your metal dragon back together, just for you." Thetis said "and your father added something very special just for you" she handed me a compass with a crystal in it

"To Ogiga" I said

"Yes, now go young warrior, find the one you love, and go back to your friends"

"I will" I declared

I climbed onto Festus's back and started my flight, we flew into the sky like nothing happened.

"We're coming back Calypso! I promise"

 **Piper's POV**

We sat there our mouths ajar, Zeus had just killed Frank, Hazel, and Leo. And he did not look too pleased that now 4 demigods had refused his offer of immortality. No one looked too eager to refuse his offer now, So the ceremony went on and all three of us got immortality, and Zeus went on to Nico, Reyna and others with various gifts.

"Now Nico Di Angelo, for your gift, I will allow your sister Bianca Di Angelo to come back to life." Zeus said

"... I don't know what to say …" Nico replied

"I know, I'm pretty great, so demigod do you accept?" Zeus asked

"No" Nico said simply

Zeus was speechless "But... I thought-"

"Yeah you thought, I can't believe that you would try to ruin her sacrifice by bringing her back to life, Yes i was mad that she died, but i've moved on and have come to accept that she sacrificed herself for the safety of every demigod on that quest." Nico continued

Anger rippled across Zeus's face "do you, son of Hades love death so much that you wish to experience it?"

"I haven't heard that before" Nico said sarcastically

"Not the time Nico" I told him through gritted teeth

Zeus raised his bolt to strike Nico, when Hades stepped in front of his son. "Brother I can't allow you to do this, if you do, you would create war." Hades said

"From me too" said Poseidon "you are lucky that I haven't snapped after what you did to my son, but this needs to stop Brother"

Zeus huffed "Very well, but don't consider yourself safe demigod, Meeting Ajourned"

Percy's POV

I trudged down the street of this medieval-type city, I've been told that this place was called Ba Sing Se. the city was huge with towering walls on the outside, and all the people here were cheerful and happy, but they seemed too happy. I need to stay alert, the last time I saw this kind of behavior was on the decks of the Princess Andromeda, I shuddered that place gives me bad memories of when Tyson, Annabeth, and I were there, and we saw all these tourists, but when I was there to bring it down, all the tourists, I still wondered what happened to them, but I trudged on when 4 kids flew past me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **OKAY SO I GOT A LOT OF "YASSSS!" ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND IM LOSING MY REP AS A WORLD CLASS EVIL PERSON I NEED TO MAKE UP FOR IT IN THIS CHAPTER**_

" _ **THERE WILL BE BLOOD TONIGHT!"**_

 _ **MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ ***COUGH* *COUGH***_

Percy's POV

I fell and landed on my face, I got up to look at the kids who knocked me down, but they were gone, I sighed and moved on until I came up to a shop that read _Het Amienjs Ngdaro_ gods dam it this Dyslexia was infuriating, I tried again this time with a little more luck _The Jasmine Dragon,_ the owner must've noticed

"Having trouble reading there son?" he asked "C'mon in I'll get you some tea" I followed him in, and inside was a modest shop with small chairs, and there was a boy there about my age with a nasty burn scar over his left eye, I wondered how he got it. But I was served some tea before i could think too much into it. I drank the tea down and sighed, this was good tea

"You seem troubled." the owner commented

"Thank you for your hospitality but I really must be going" I said looking at the comically happy citizens of Ba Sing Se

"This reminds me of a saying" the owner said "A flower cannot bloom until it lets sunlight in, in order for you to move on from whatever it is that is bothering you, you need to let others help you, there is no other way."

"I guess you're right" I replied

 **Nico's POV**

 _ **(Ps for all you Solangelo shippers here, i am making Nico a loner for my version. And I know you might be saying. "Oh there is no solangelo in this story? Then I'm not going to read this anymore and be a dick about it" i'm not saying all of you don't misunderstand me but some of you might come at me with claws out and I need a chance to explain. I have always seen Nico as a loner/Badass. K? And its fine if you guys ship solangelo, difference of opinions k? Okay back to the story)**_

I went back to camp with what is left of the 7 and their friends I never really knew any of them much less knew their names. I still couldn't believe that the demigods of the great prophecy would act so passive in the banishment of Percy Jackson it was unreal that even his own girlfriend would just let the gods banish him even though he gave up immortality for her

"Hey Nico." Jason said walking in, I didn't answer, he didn't defend his friends when Zeus turned on them, he just watched as Zeus ordered the execution of Frank, Leo, and Hazel

"C'mon Nico talk to me" Jason pleaded I turned away from him, he was no longer worth my time. He was all talk in cupid's lair but when it came down to it he was just a little bitch with no courage or bravery I walked away from him, I needed a way to get Percy back from wherever Zeus sent him, I need to ask annabeth or some of the Athena kids. But that would have to be after capture the flag, and since the Romans are still here it's gonna be Camp Half Blood vs. Camp Jupiter and of course the Athena Cabin would come up with the plan

"Okay Campers we'll need the Apollo cabin in the trees defending, we know they'll be on the attack since they have the superior numbers so we need to outflank them by funneling them into the center of the creek so we can take them on One on One, and then we can have a special team to sneak around the fray and steal their flag. GOT IT!?" Annabeth Roared

"GOT IT!" the campers replied

"Alright we'll see you at capture the flag"

 **Annabeth's POV**

After the meeting I walked back to my cabin, all I could think about was how stupid the gods were for banishing Percy and killing Frank, Hazel, and Leo …

All I could think about is how i'm gonna get Percy back from wherever he is right now, get him back from banishment, maybe I could ask my mom? Nah she hates Percy, (Obviously, seriously Annabeth you of all people should know that) how about Poseidon? Maybe, if he would allow my presence with me being the daughter of his rival and all that. I was so distracted I bumped into the door of my cabin. I sighed and walked in, I didn't have daedalus's laptop anymore (In tartarus remember Annabeth?) I hate having nothing to do. I guess I could research about the different worlds parallel to this one.(Hmmmmm)

Line Break/Time Skip

I woke up the the crounch horn, I groaned while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I must've fell asleep while researching, well now it's time for capture the flag …

As our camp got ready I saw Octavian on the other side of the creek (grr that Anemic loser, hehe get it? Foreshadowing) well we had work to do, I chose the strike team, Piper, the Stoll brothers (yes I know they are not twins so don't comment about it … you already did didn't you?) Nico and I were going to get the flag while the rest were gonna defend our flag and get the Romans into a bottleneck.

"Okay Camp lets go!"

The battle was going well the Romans were in the bottleneck and we were almost to the flag when a couple of romans jumped out, but we were ready. We sent the Stoll brothers ahead to *ahem* steal the flag (they were happy that it said **Steal** ) while Piper and I took out the guards, where was Nico? I sent him with the stolls to protect them. Then I heard screaming as the Stoll brothers were streaking towards the creek and crossed. We had won!

"YES!" I yelled

But then a silence loomed over the creek as both the Romans and the Greeks were in a loose circle looking down at a dead body with a _pillum_ In the camper's back some campers turned the body around I gasped as I saw the campers wide and white eyes

It was…

Line Break

 _ **AND THAT'S IT FOR TODAY PUT YOUR GUESSES ON WHO THE UNLUCKY CAMPER IS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW**_

 _ **AND AS ALWAYS IN YOU DEMI- *SMACK!***_

 _ **OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**_

" **YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE RIGHT NOW!"**

 _ **NO! IT'S MY STORY AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!**_

" **WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TASTE MY BLADE THEN YOU BETTER FINISH IT!"**

 _ **OKAY PERCY YESH**_

Line beginning (eh eh)

It was …

Will Solace

 _ ***GASP* NOOOO NOT MY LITTLE SOLACE! YOU MUST BE SAYING, SAY HOW EVIL AND CRAZY I AM IN THE COMMENTS OTHER THAN THAT**_

 _ **IN YOUR DEMIGODISHESSNESS PEACE OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **WELL HERE I AM AGAIN KILLING OFF CHARACTERS AS I SEE FIT, AND MAKING PEOPLE HATE ME ON A DAILY BASIS, AND I AM PRETTY SURE PEOPLE ARE KNOCKING DOWN MY DOOR OUTSIDE, I CAN'T BE SURE WELL BEFORE I DIE I'LL WRITE THIS SOOO YEAH BYE**_

 _ ***BOOOM* SHIT, HEY! WAIT TILL I GET TO WRITING THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT I SWEAR!**_

 _ **AAAKKK!**_

Percy's POV

When I left the tea house, I started down the road and saw posters pasted all over a wall for this strange animal, but one poster was peculiarly pasted backwards with the white end facing outwards, as if a blind person was gluing these on and their friend led them astray on a joke.

I decided to look for the lost animal, whatever it was I got one of the posters and Started looking for a big creature that looked like a bison kind of, but it looked huge like it could hold more than a couple of people on it, but i couldn't focus on that right now I just had to find it, I walked all over town and finally stopped at a circus when I looked inside I saw the Bison but it was FLYING! I walked in as the head was saying that it could go through hoops of fire, I couldn't let that animal get burned like that so I used the knowledge about this world that my father gave me and I concentrated and used that water in the air to douse the flames of the hoop and drew my pen, which doesn't look like much but it turns into a magic sword when I uncapped it… no really.

But the people were not attacking which was strange, they were just staring at me in shock. I looked at myself if that old man had done something to the tea I drank but I found nothing so I just looked confused, but once the people got over their shock they charged me and I had to make a water barrier around me and pushed them back. I uncapped my pen and jumped toward the Bison and cut its chains and it flew off. The people were just getting to their feet when I ran, and I ran right past the tea shop and I ran right to the walls. I used another trick my dad taught me before I was banished I used the ground to catapult me up into the sky, then use the water particles below me to hold me in the air and I ran past the city limits and touchdowned just outside Ba-Sing-Se's walls I marveled at what I just did

"Wow…" I commented as I backed away

I Rarely succeed but this… this was more than Amazing, I can't describe in words how flabbergasted I am right now. But I can't hold on that one thing, I had a life to lead in this crazy, unforgiving world that I now called home

Athena's POV

The Demigods dragged in Octavian kicking and screaming

"Unhand me you fools, I am your commanding officer and I order you to unhand me."

It brought me satisfaction to see the weasel finally put to justice but Poseidon looked like he was ready to pounce on the rat and kill it himself. Octavian looked up at the gods and stupidly started to talk

"Those fools only brought me here for a joke, simple misunderstanding." he lied to us

I mean right to our face but Zeus who finally had some sense in him didn't even bother talking Zeus raised a lightning bolt and blasted the descendant of Apollo to dust. Just after that was finished both Poseidon and Hades disappeared and I had a feeling that it was not a coincidence. Poseidon was still trying to get his son back from that place that Zeus sent him to, but i'm afraid that it can't be done. Even Poseidon with all his power can't change what Zeus has decreed even if it was the most boneheaded thing that Zeus has done ever in his whole lifetime, and let me tell you that says a lot.

 _ ***pants hard* THAT WAS HARD TO FIGHT OFF BUT THE FAN THAT WAS BREAKING IN AND TRYING TO CHANGE MY STORY IS GONE NOW ONWARD TO A BRIGHTER AND BETTER (MAYBE) FUTURE WITH THIS FANFICTION**_

 _ **IN YOUR DEMIGODISHNESS PEACE OUT**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **OUT OF ALL THE STORIES I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES, I JUST LOVE THE SENSATION OF SEEING MY READERS REACTIONS WHEN I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, AND THIS GOES OUT TO ALL OF YOU GUYS… THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND GETTING THIS FAR. BUT DON'T THINK THAT THIS THANKS IS GONNA GET ANY DOWNGRADE OF VIOLENCE AND KILLING IN THIS STORY, YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO SIT THROUGH THIS ONE. ONCE AGAIN I THANK YOU.**_

Poseidon's POV

I have to find a way, I have to… even if it takes all the power of the gods to make this happen, I will do it in a heartbeat. I need to find my Son a way out, he sacrificed so much for the gods and what does Zeus reward him with? Banishment, for something that you couldn't blame Perseus for. I could tell from the moment that he turned down Zeus' offer of Immortality that Perseus loved Annabeth with all his heart and that blasted Hera separated them for 8 months and when that weasel Octavian stabbed Annabeth, that was the last straw.

Back onto subject, I had to find a way for him to get out of banishment, I scoured through every book in my library and I searched through every source of information about this type of thing (by myself, with no help from Athena) but found nothing but this one thing that I do not like and think will backfire badly, but it was plan b and let me tell you I won't go to plan b unless it was very necessary but now I have to go to the underworld to oversee the trials of Octavian the rat. It was very satisfying when he told his story and he tried to leave out some details or twisting the story so that his reasons for doing what he did was justified but at the end he was sentenced to Fields of Punishment and was due for a special punishment planned by Hades and me. I looked down at Octavian and felt a little satisfaction

"Please there must be some mistake, all I did was for the preservation of Rome. You have to believe me, PLEASE!" He screamed as he was dragged away

I put him on course to a special punishment; thrown into a pit being slowly eaten by monsters and then reforming the next day to be eaten again, all this while being burned alive and being dug slowly, a few inches each year to Tartarus. He can only get out if he climbs out, but he has to wear a 200 pound chain on his shoulders and the pit being very steep with no foot or hand holds. I will enjoy watching him being slowly eaten alive and dug to his doom.

Aang's POV

*a few weeks after the release of Appa*

I gotta get back to Katara they are in trouble, I never should have left them, I couldn't open the 8th chakra though, but it's alright I can still open it later. But now all i need to do is save Katara and my friends, I flew over the seas and sand of the earth kingdom and finally I saw the city of Ba-Sing-Se but I needed to pick some people up first

TIME SKIP-

I have to let her go...I have to let her go...I HAVE TO LET HER GO

I felt the 8th Chakra open and I went into the Avatar state, and wind was whipping all around me but I saw a flash of lightning and a sting in my chest, Katara screaming and all went…

BLACK

 _ **THE END, WILL AANG SURVIVE? REMEMBER THIS IS A FANFICTION AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT AND KILLING A FAN FAVORITE CHARACTER… WELL THAT IS JUST PLAYTIME WITH ME**_

 _ ***WIND BLOWS ME OFF MY CHAIR***_

 _ **GODS DAM IT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR**_

" _THAT IS FOR TELLING EVERYONE THAT I MIGHT DIE IN YOUR STORY!"_

 _ **WELL IT IS MY STORY AND I CAN DO IT HOW EVER I WANT HUMPH… WELL I CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT THERE SO I WILL CONTINUE BUT ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE MORE OF THIS STORY TO TELL BUT… DON'T EXPECT THIS KINDNESS AGAIN**_

Percy's POV

I was trudging through the desert, the sand getting into my eyes and I glanced up and saw the Bison, or what I thought was the flying Bison… but I couldn't be sure I called up to the creature and it started to land and on the creatures back was a young girl who looked about 14 and a older boy about 15 years old and there was one more kid about 12 years old and was bandaged up around the chest and he was barely breathing

 _ **THERE IT IS, THE CHAPTER IS ENDED AND DON'T ASK FOR MORE AND I'LL TAKE MY LEAVE.**_

 _ **IN YOUR DEMIGODISHNESS PEACE OUT**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nico POV

I was in our secret Hideout I had a group of demigods, about 30 in all, and we were trying to find out how to get Zeus to let Percy back and also pay for the murder of Frank, Hazel, and Leo

"But how would we get him to stay in one place" one said

"We could hunt him down, find him, and hehehehe BLOW HIM UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" another said (ps. _**THIS IS WHAT I WOULD SAY...**_ )

"That plan is stupid… let's do it" said a third

" SHUT UP!" I shouted " let's think about this, Zeus was trapped once by a golden net before and there is a chance he would fall for it again but we would need a golden net to hold him…"

"Leave that to us" said a few hephaestus kids " we have a bone to pick for our brother, first Beckendorf and then Leo… Zeus is gonna pay" they all nodded in agreeance

"Okay then let's get to work…" I finished

Percy POV

I got onto the flying bison and looked at all the kids around me

"Sorry I don't believe we got your name" said the oldest one

"Oh right, my name is Percy Jackson, and you all are?"

"Katara and his name is Aang" she points to the one wrapped in bandages

"I still don't trust you…" the oldest one says

And Katara nudges him

"What? He might be a fire nation spy…" he says in a hushed tone

"You know I can still hear you man" I told him

He looked at me and straightened and said, "we don't know you so I suggest you get off appa"

Joel's POV

I looked at my Scroll

"It should be here…" I murmured

I walked through the forest in Yosemite looking at a map w/ full battle gear on trying to find something and sees a greek symbol on a geyser, I kneel in front of it and study it closely.

"This is it…" I said

I pressed it and the ground started to rumble, and out of the geyser came steam and a full sized Mechanical Bull, steaming from the water. I scrambled back and it charged right at me, I rolled to one side and drew my sword. I wasn't going down without a fight, I charged at it as it skidded into a tree. I raised my sword as it turned with blinding speed and charged at me. We were going to collide when a shadow passed over us and flames was spit down in front of me and the Bull. I fell onto my back and the shadow turned out to be a boy and a girl on a metal dragon.

"Need a lift?" the boy asked

"No I need something from that bull!" I shouted

I Charged and jumped straight through the fire and when I emerged flaming on the edges of my armor, I sliced the bull down the middle and slid to a stop.

The boy chuckled "whatever you needed from that thing is now toast"

 _ **WELL THIS IS IT! NEXT TIME ON BANISHED, I WILL PROBABLY HAVE MORE STUFF TO WRITE, NOW I HAVE A SMALL CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK**_

 _ **UNTIL THEN, IN YOUR DEMIGODISHNESS PEACE OUT!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Received this Idea_

 _From a dead littered past_

 _I am very evil_

 _ **OKAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE COMPROMISE I MADE FOR YOU GUYS. MY WRITERS BLOCK IS LOOSENING A BIT, IM TAKING IT ONE STEP AT A TIME. SEE YOU GUYS LATER...HOPEFULLY**_

(TIME SKIP 3 weeks)

 **NICO'S POV**

It was time, to bring the tyrant that was Zeus down Nico thought as Olympus was nearing. They had everything ready, the net, manpower, plan A through Z ready. Now was the time, as all 26 of us loaded into the elevator up to Olympus on a "Official" meeting with Zeus. As our group got to the 600th floor, Nico's fingers tapped on the side of his pants, then the doors opened and the demigods streamed out into the courtyard of Olympus, the doors just up the stairs. As the group got to the doors, Nico could already smell ozone inside...Zeus was present. They all entered 26 demigods in all, and Zeus alone in front of them. He sat atop his throne looking at the puny people that came before him, Zeus thought that he was safe because he was a god, and these before him were mere mortals.

"What is it mortals?" He asked

Without a word one of the demigods raised a bazooka type weapon and fired, the net flying at supersonic speeds catching the god in its grasp. Zeus tumbled off his throne and onto the floor, he struggled, still trying to get free of his golden bonds, but to no avail. He cursed in Greek and tried to change form, but each time he did he got more tangled in the mess of netting. Then he noticed that his lightning bolt was barely in his grasp, and he had to destroy these upstart heroes. So he slowly reached for the bolt, as the demigods congratulated each other

"Now Zeus, if you should be let free you have to promise 2 things" Nico said "Release of Perseus Jackson, and having no vengeance upon any of us"

Zeus said nothing as he reached the bolt and started blasting everywhere vaporizing 10 heroes instantly. The group scattered behind thrones and some even ran for the doors, those who did were vaporized, Nico behind a throne had a new scar on his face, one that went over his now milky right eye.

Zeus' rage kept on as seeing that he couldn't break his bonds, and the surviving 12 demigods were not destroyed. Nico acted, shadow traveling the survivors away to their secret hideout, away from the gods. In the throne room a couple of gods came to check out the commotion, and released Zeus from his captivity. After his release, Zeus knew one god who, he thought to be the most likely to encourage this sort of rebellion.

 **Joel's POV**

When I finally got to Dad's palace underwater, it had been a while since the bull attack, I swam into the throne room, and Father was looking at a mosaic, with battle plans stretching the entire Ocean, and scrolls detailing the place where my half-brother was banished

"Father" I said as I knelt before him

Triton swam next to our father, he had the most entitled look on his fish-face

"Yes son?" He answered

"I have gotten the scroll as you asked" I told him

"Finally" he said "we have the final piece of the puzzle" he finished

When suddenly the water around me flashed and Zeus was there thundering towards Poseidon, he looked absolutely pissed

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Zeus bellowed

"Wh-" Poseidon started

"OH DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!" Zeus continued "I KNOW YOU SENT THAT DIANGELO KID TO USURP MY POWER!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING" Poseidon bellowed back

Just then I saw the most irrational thing Zeus has ever done (yikes) my fathers trident flew into his fist.

"You do not deserve this power!" Zeus yelled

But as he did, Zeus began to shrink and little did I know, he was turning mortal. The fates appeared around him and zapped (hehe) the thunder god away. Leaving the trident on the sea floor, Poseidon was pale, he turned to Triton and I

"I have to attend to something" he said as he vanished

 **Olympian Council**

The meeting was in squabbles, about who should lead and who gets what and general chaos. Till Poseidon slammed his trident into the marble floor

"This is getting us nowhere" he said "Zeus is gone, and arguing isn't getting us anywhere near getting my son back"

"Better without that brat" Ares Mumbled under his breath

"I have to agree" Athena said "with Poseidon I mean" she continued "Arguing is getting us nowhere, Zeus has made some pretty rash decisions these past couple of months, but it's time for us to pick up the pieces"

There was a mumbled agreement throughout the olympians

"I only hope my son is okay" Poseidon said

 **Percy's POV**

Now after the day of black sun as fire benders call it, I made my way to the western air temple, though I had a hard time finding it, I trekked through a forest that was supposed to be near the temple, though no such luck, all I found was a huge hole in the dirt. When it became nightfall, I made a campfire and decided to take refuge in the trees. I suddenly woke up to footsteps coming near my camp grounds, I peered through the darkness and saw a shrouded figure with fire in the palm of his hand a firebender, I thought... but why would a firebender be here? The man came out from the shadows and I saw that it was prince zuko, I had heard that he was relentlessly chasing team avatar, and I know it's a cheesy name but cmon don't tell me you didn't think of it too?

Now was my chance to do what was right, I drew riptide and jumped right at him.

 _ **AND DONE! THATS A WRAP FOR NOW, AND THEN HOPEFULLY I CAN GET THE CHAPTERS ALONG MORE OFTEN NOW.**_

 _ **IN YOUR DEMIGODISHNESS AND ALL THAT**_

 _ **PEACE OUT!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HELLO MY GOOD LOOKING READERS, I'M BACK AGAIN ONCE AGAIN, AND TODAY PEOPLE TODAY**_ _**WE ARE GOING TO HAVE CHAOS HAPPEN HENCE THE TITLE, AND 10 POINTS TO WHOEVER CAN TELL ME WHERE THE UNDERLINED SECTION IS A REFERENCE TO**_

 **Zeus's POV**

I woke up falling, from my domain to the ground, I had enough time for my mind to scream "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" as I bounced off a rooftop and landed/broke a trash bin and rolled onto the street, I groaned and got to my knees, which thankfully was only scratched up, my mind was foggy on how I got here but I remember Poseidon tried to overthrow me, I needed to have a "Chat" with him. I.E take away his powers and make him Mortal for a couple of years or a couple of decades, so I snapped my fingers, but nothing happened... I snapped them again, again nothing; I was getting annoyed so I decided to fly to Poseidon's place, I jumped but I fell into the trash again. I got up as the owners of the house behind me started yelling at me, how dare they! I am a god, I pointed a finger gun at them and fired a red hot lightning bolt disintegrating them instantly... or I was supposed to, nothing but a small fart came out.

"Oh!" the man said "you want to play that game?"

He turned and went inside the house, and before I could process what he meant, he came out with a glock and pointed it at me, I stood tall to the man, but got distracted by a faint smell of B.O came up from my backside... embarassed I ran out of the Cul-da-sac, and when I got out I stopped by the curb when I realized what had happened to me, I was mortal so I fell to my knees and started to cry out to my fellow gods to reverse what had happened, but all who appeared was the fates.

I Jumped up "You, you did this to me" I growled

"You broke the ancient law, that 'one god cannot usurp another's symbol of power directly' so we gave you the necessary punishment" the fates said in unison

"for how long must I labor under this punishment?" I asked them

"for as long as it takes for you to learn leadership, real leadership, or your death; whichever comes first" they said

"NO!" I screamed "I cannot wait for that long!"

"Then you are doomed" the fates said as they vanished in a poof of smoke

As that happened I fell to my knees, and sobbed, I wished I could vanish from that curb with some thundering and using Poseidon as target practice. but alas, I could not. I checked my pockets and found a wallet and saw my name, I started sobbing at the name I saw Gene Papadopoulos... why is this so Ironic? dejected, I started walking east, I needed to find out where I was... and get a change of pants, and thank me I found a cloths store nearby and I went inside. I found some new underwear and pants, they were low quality, I cried at my misfortune. I bet my family was laughing at me stumbling around with shit in my pants, curse them I wanted to go back in thundering glory and blast them to the next millenium.

Did I have to have such bad luck? was this karma for turning Poseidon and Apollo into mortals? No it couldn't be, I was too awesome for karma to catch up to me... when I was finished, I had to bolt, maybe find a demigod and make them help me. I kept my wallet, and bolted out the store setting off the alarm as I went, unfortunately I tripped and fell on my face. I quickly got up and pushed this body to its shitty(get it?) limit and started stumbling down the street, till I got tackled by the store manager. I was hoisted up and dragged backward towards the store, but something strange happened... the store manager started retching, he dropped me and I hit the floor. The store manager stumbled back holding his neck and he was struggling for breath, so I ran and when I looked back the manager had stopped choking and was breathing hard on his hands and knees. Perhaps some of my powers had returned! what luck! Just then I tripped and fell on my face... again.

 _ **OHHHH THIS IS GONNA BE FUN, ESPECIALLY SINCE ZEUS IS NO LONGER A god SO IT'S GONNA BE INTERESTING TO SAY THE LEAST, BUT BACK TO THE STORY I GUESS... LET'S GO!**_

Meanwhile in the forest

Percy Jackson and Zuko clashed in the forest, Percy went on the offensive, pushing Zuko back through the brush and trees. Backing up Zuko decided to use his fire bending powers and shot a blast in Percy's direction, but was extiguished by a water wall, Percy jumped slashing his blade towards the Prince's chest. It was blocked and parried by Prince Zuko, normally Zuko would try to talk some sense into his attacker, but he had to concentrate on not being sliced into Zuko bits.

Their swords clashed creating sparks that flew in all directions, blasts of fire and water were exchanged, so at the present both fighters were panting with exhaustion. Percy was burnt at the tips, while Prince Zuko was absolutely soaked, Percy rushed Zuko trying for the finishing blow, but was met with the blade of the prince, and the battle went on, until Percy disarmed the prince of one of his blades, with the first move Luke taught him. After, it was a matter of time till Zuko was completely disarmed, and had a sword pressed against his chest. Percy was going to push the blade through the prince's heart

 ** _THANKS FOR WAITING SO LONG, AND I AM TRYING TO GET THESE OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE_**

 ** _IN YOUR DEMIGODISHNESS,_**

 ** _PEACE OUT!_**


End file.
